Since the advent of increasing trailer usage, wet-cell batteries usable for trailer electrical systems have often been mounted on the trailer tongue. These mounted batteries are usually emplaced in a battery box for protection from the elements. The battery box, usually plastic, should be secured to minimize vibrations and also to deter theft of the battery enclosed therein while still permitting access for battery maintenance.
Generally related developments concerning the retention of batteries have included: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,898 and 4,249,403 which disclosed means for locking batteries to associated mounting brackets, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,734,645; 1,911,401; 2,994,395; 4,098,366; 4,367,572 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,480, which disclosed various means of retaining batteries in position.
Important objectives of the present invention include the positioning and secure locking by a convenient and efficient hold-down device of a battery held within a battery box mounted on a platform.